inuyasha minus kagome?
by draca8u
Summary: inuyasha messes up again whats new? r&r plz pg13 for langage enjoy
1. chapter one

****

**i do not own any of inuyasha charaters **

**plz** enjoy and review

**

* * *

Inuyasha Minus Kagome?**

* * *

"One day it will hit u in the face" I said that three years ago when Inuyasha told me to leave because I was worthless and no longer needed. I said "fine but u do need me and" well u know so I left and u know what well let me tell u. I walked out of there feeling pretty good I was going to find the shirkon myself and bakayaro Inuyasha couldn't stop me. He wasn't going to come after me this time I knew it; but then again I was fine with that. Who needed him anyways? Though I would miss everyone else. While I was thinking all of this I was walking down the road in a random direction I know not very smart of me but hey since when am I very bright right? Then I felt it I didn't feel a shard but some thing was wrong I felt something or someone knew I knew the person because by now I was pretty sure it was a person or demon for that matter but I also felt it was an unfriendly one. So being the idiot I am I stop and wait because I can't run right I mean I am a human I can't outrun them so might as well work at finding a plan of defense. Yet another mistake in my time but I make quite a few. So as I wait I find a big branch that can use to swing at my attackers head. As I did this I felt the person was here so I turn around and guess whom I see? Well ok I will tell u I see Sesshumaru the great lord of the western lands and also none other than Inuyasha's half brother. So being the cheeky human I am I say "what the hell do u want Sesshumaru? I just finally got rid of your brother and now I have to deal with your arrogant ass?" "Well" he drawls arrogantly. "I think I will let that pass as insanity for now but you might want to listen to my deal because, I heard you left my brother and even though you are none other than a lowly self indulging human bitch. I still think you might want to listen." "Why?" I snapped in his face. Then wrong move I thought as he grabbed my throat and held me against a tree. "Because u lowly pest if u don't I kill u" fair enough I think feeling a little pissed at the great lord. He continues "I suggest you listen carefully. I would be so nice as to offer a small trade off I will train u to defend your self and you will take care of Rin." "Rin?" I ask confused. "yes Rin my charge" thinking that learning defense sounded pretty good specially since he couldn't touch the shikon even over my dead body because of a nice little spell i put on it i said "sure why not?"

ya i know it is short but i am terrible at writing so if u reveiw and say nice things or even constructive things i will write more

Draca


	2. chapter two

Sesshoumaru let go of my throat and said "try and keep up" he started to stalk off so I followed after about ten minutes of walking we came upon a clearing and in the clearing was jaken, a little girl and a two headed dragon. So I am walking behind sesshoumaru when jaken squawks "her! Sesshumaru-sama why of all peoples her?" Sesshoumaru promptly growled "silence!" And landed a blow that sent jaken flying through the air. Then sesshoumaru said "come here rin I want you to meet someone" rin was a very excitable little girl but was very cute and seemed to be human? "Is she to be my new mommy" rin said? Which was followed but almost a blush from sesshoumaru? I must be wrong I thought. Then I heard sesshoumaru say "no rin she is a playmate and nursemaid, her name is Kagome." Rin then promptly said with so much excitement I thought she was going to explode "hi Kagome-san I am Rin. Do you want to play with Rin?" My first thought was whoa this kid talks in third person how weird then I was going to say yes but before I could 'the great lord' started talking "no Rin we need to get back to the castle we need to left now so go climb on ryu's (I couldn't remember the dragon's names) back.

I hate heights it was ok on inuyasha's back or even kirara. But on a two headed dragon with sesshoumaru? So I sat there talking to my new charge. "What is your favorite color rin?" "Rin's favorite color is silver, like sesshumaru-sama's hair" uhhh weird but whatever. "What is your favorite food rin?" "Fish!" Really weird child. I giggle silently in my head; between rin and sesshoumaru you almost have one semi normal person, almost. Sesshoumaru says, "we are here" I look around there is a huge stone castle and a reasonably pretty garden and a wild field which take up the main amount of space but there is also one really large building that is big enough to hold six sesshoumaru sized dog demons to be fighting in it and I asked sesshoumaru "what is that big building sesshoumaru?" He replied curtly "that is the training hall" wow I have to train in such a huge building? We landed and I got off well being the cluts I am I fell and was going to hit sesshoumaru when he caught me and said "you want to be more careful or you won't last through training. We entered the castle, I say "nandayo" (a/n this means roughly what the hell?) sesshoumaru looked down at kagome. "feh. this is only the front hall" I get toughly lost in the many passage ways as sesshoumaru showed me to my room. "here" sesshoumaru said. I enter the room "whoa!" I could lose myself in my room alone. Sesshoumaru points to one door and says "that is the bathroom and over there is your closet with your clothing that has been made for you. None of your old stuff is to be worn while you are here because my title will not permit you to wear such indecent clothing. Dinner is in an hour be changed and ready in forty-five minutes and rin will bring you to the dinning room.""Hai" I reply. Sesshoumaru shuts the door and leaves. I walk over to the closet in it are about twenty kimonos and two fighting kimonos. Wow the kimonos are pure silks! Now which one to wear umm how bout the dark blue one with stars on it? Nah to dark I know the lavender one with dark purple flowers for the trim. Ya that one so I get changed and do my hair and whala I am ready and rin is knocking on the door. "One second rin I will open the door in a sec."


	3. chapter 3

"hai" rin replies.

I walk to the door and open it

"kawaii!" rin exclaims.

so we walk down the hall and another hall and another untill finally rin stops at a big door.

"here we are" rin says.

dinner with sesshumaru? what a day I am dinning with sesshumaru. I walk in and see sesshumaru sitting at the end of the table. I walk towards him and wonder where I should sit. then all of I sudden I notice that sesshumaru has a guest. he could have told me! so I sit down next to sesshumaru with rin next to me. Then I notice something weird this guy looks totally human, but something is different than a human then suddenly it hits me he smells demon which is weird since I being a human wouldn't know but for some reason I can smell him? That's weird I have a demon sense of smell. Ok so things are weird.

Sesshumaru introduces his guest as koharu lord of the northern lands. I was right he is a demon.

Koharu cordially says "good evening miss" that is very polite for demon.

"An honor to meet you lord koharu" I reply.

Dinner was mostly silence apparently demons like eating in silence. When dinner is finished sesshumaru said "rin, why don't you take Kagome to her room she is probably tired after her trip.

" "Hai sesshumaru-sama" I follow rin back to my room when I get there I say good night to rin and go in my room. Whoa what a day sesshumaru training me? I wonder why? Anyways I get changed into my pajamas and go to bed.

Some one is knocking on the door "kagome-san, sesshumaru wants you to be in the dojo in a half-hour."

Whoa I got to get ready or sesshumaru will be pissed. I get up and get in my fighting kimono, find my way to the exit of the castle and walk across the field to the dojo. Suddenly my body is wracked with pain as if tearing apart from the inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell in pain and collapse I hear the dojo door open as if from a distance. Sesshumaru is talking but I can't understand I am in too much pain.

Suddenly the pain stops I am lying there breathless when the pain lances through me again. Finally it stops no more pain good. Sesshumaru says something.

"Huh" I say

"Get up" I struggle to my feet he looks at me.

"I was right" he said.

"nani?"

"Look at your hands."

My hands I think has he gone insane but I do it anyways and guess what I see... claws? Claws? I look at the little bit of the tip of my ponytail that I can see my hair isn't black anymore!? It is midnight blue????

"What is going on?" I ask sesshumaru.

"You are a demon priestess."

"Nani?"

"if I am not mistaken your birthday is today correct? Also you turned 17."

"Nani? How, what, when, why, huh?"

"Demon priestesses are very rare the last one died before I was born, I knew you were demon priestesses because your scent is just slighly demonic before you transform."

"Why do you care?"

"As I said demon priestesses are rare but also they are powerful. If you were to fight someone and your powers were released without you knowing you could destroy all of Japan."

"nani!"

"that is why I offered to train you, now come to the dojo we must start"

We walk towards the dojo when inside he says "now transform I want to see your demonic form."

"How?"

"Just concentrate on changing into your form."

I think really hard about changing forms then sesshumaru says "good"

"Nani I changed? I didn't know" I look down I am looking at sesshumaru he is the size of my paw I am a huge wolf? Wow

"Now change back" I change back with no problem then he says "attack me"

I attack whack he hit me across the shoulder sending me face first towards the dirt "owwww"

"Again" he said I charged him thwap he kicked my leg and I whet sprawling

"You are too obvious again"

I charge at him then see him start moving t hit me I dodge.

"Good again" but as he was saying this I was already moving I got there before he could blink I kicked out I barley grazed his shoulder "good" I let down my guard "but not good enough"

He grabbed my throat "you let down your guard you are now dead." He is still holding my throat I reach behind me where he his and grab his arm I throw him over me and in the process he loses his grip. I tackle him and pin him to the floor by his throat. i say "Your dead"


	4. chapter 4

here is the next chapter i keep fprgeting this so i say yet again i do not own inuyasha or any of the other charaters in this other than koharu in the last chaap he is mine. if i owned inuyasha and ppl then i would pet sesshys tail 24/7 so ya on with the fic

"Well done kagome for your first day you are a surprisingly quick learner."

"No just determined"

"Determined about?"

"Never having to be dependent on a male EVER AGAIN!" I growl.

Sesshumaru looks stunned wait stunned? Since when does the great lord look stunned? Weird I must have imagined it. Whatever. I see sessumaru suddenly charge at me?

"Whoa" I dodge then look behind me to see sesshumaru attacking a horde of demons. Suddenly he was struck from beside by a demon that got past him. He was down in a horde of demons I leap in where he went down because I am next so I need an ally and mine just went down so I must rescue him. I finally get to him and push back enough so that he can get up. We are still surrounded and the whole dojo is full of demons top to bottom.

"We need a plan of attack" I say

" Survive is my plan"

We are still battling away suddenly I am MAD I am tired of these bakas attacking me suddenly I am in my full form and instead of dying one by one they die ten by ten but still there is more of them than I can handle. I am slashed across my chest and the pain snaps me out of my senseless rage I transform back to my humanoid form because I don't want the rage to over power my senses. Slash

"Ahh!" I go down from a low from behind. Suddenly I glow? I am glowing and I feels good I am powerful boom I black out vaguely realizing there all dead and I killed them.

Sounds, a voice, sessumaru, pain, fight, what? Random thoughts dimly flit across my brain. Pain, pain why am I in pain? Then I remember the fight, the dojo, SESSHUMARU! Did I kill him too? Then it hit me some one was talking? Sesshumaru?

"Kagome wake up kagome?"

What? He sounded concerned?

"Sesshumaru?" I say opening my eyes. Bad mistake. Groan

"Owww"

"Kagome don't move you will only hurt yourself"

"What happened" I croaked?

"You unleashed your priestess powers with the demon rage strength. I should be dead but you put a shield around me I am surprised if you put a shield around me that you didn't put one around you."

"I shielded you?"

"Yes"

"I didn't do it concisely because I don't even know how the use my powers"

"Then the only reason would be because you L..."

"Nani what were you saying Sesshumaru?"

"Never mind it doesn't matter."

i am done with my forth chapter i will try to post soon thank you to the few people that review u guys are the only reason i updat reasonably quickly some times


	5. chapter 5

"Well done Kagome for your first day you are a surprisingly quick learner."

"No just determined"

"Determined about?"

"Never having to be dependent on a male EVER AGAIN!" I growl.

Sesshumaru looks stunned wait stunned? Since when does the great lord look stunned? Weird I must have imagined it. Whatever. I see Sesshumaru suddenly charge at me?

"Whoa" I dodge then look behind me to see Sesshumaru attacking a horde of demons. Suddenly he was struck from behind by a demon that got past him. He was down in a horde of demons I leap in where he went down because I am next so I need an ally and mine just went down so I must rescue him. I finally get to him and push back enough so that he can get up. We are still surrounded and the whole dojo is full of demons top to bottom.

"We need a plan of attack" I say

" Survive is my plan"

We are still battling away suddenly I am MAD I am tired of these BAKAS attacking me suddenly I am in my full form and instead of dying one by one they die ten by ten but still there is more of them than I can handle. I am slashed across my chest and the pain snaps me out of my senseless rage I transform back to my humanoid form because I don't want the rage to over power my senses. Slash

"Ahh!" I go down from a low from behind. Suddenly I glow? I am glowing and I feels good I am powerful boom I black out vaguely realizing they are all dead and I killed them.

Sounds, a voice, Sesshumaru, pain, fight, what? Random thoughts dimly flit across my brain. Pain, pain why am I in pain? Then I remember the fight, the dojo, SESSHUMARU! Did I kill him too? Then it hit me some one was talking? Sesshumaru?

"Kagome wake up Kagome?"

What? He sounded concerned?

"Sesshumaru?" I say opening my eyes. Bad mistake. Groan

"Owww"

"Kagome don't move you will only hurt yourself"

"What happened" I croaked?

"You unleashed your priestess powers with the demon rage strength. I should be dead but you put a shield around me I am surprised if you put a shield around me that you didn't put one around you."

"I shielded you?"

"Yes"

"I didn't do it concisely because I don't even know how the use my powers"

"Then the only reason would be because you L..."

"Nani what were you saying Sesshumaru?"

"Never mind it doesn't matter. We need to get you healed you tore yourself to pieces"

"Help me up"

"You can't stand you lost too much blood"

"I can't can' I?"

I attempt to stand. My second bad mistake I manage to get to my feet and then it hits me I am going to fall over I watch helplessly knowing I am going to hit the floor in a second and wait? The floor is moving away from me? SESSHUMARU PICKED ME UP???????????? NANI? I look at Sesshumaru and he gives me that 'you thought you could stand right?' look and I am fuming how dare he insult me like that! "Put me down"

"Why so you can fall on your butt?"

"Just put me down"

"Fine"

He puts me down and is even nice enough not to drop me on my butt! I start to glow again 'yay it is working, I think'

"What are you doing?" Sesshumaru asks.

"Healing myself of course."

"You make me laugh"

I start to glow brighter

Then the light dies away Sesshumaru looks mildly impressed

"You did it on your own wow I am impressed"

"What are you saying I am incapable of anything?"

"No just surprised"

"There are more of them coming"

"What?"

"The demons are coming back"

Suddenly the wall has a gaping hole in it

In swarms yet more thousands of demons

"How many demons can attack us in a day" Kagome whines but Sesshumaru detects the hint of fear

Kagome dashes to the other wall and grabs two katanas. Slash

Up down diagonal crossed ' I am running out of attacks

"Kagome stab two demons with your katanas and use your claws"

"My claws aren't enough for all of them!"

"Kagome you're going to lose with those katanas!"

"I am going to lose anyways"

"arg"

"Sesshumaru?"

"Kagome get out of here we are overwhelmed I will hold them off get Inuyasha to protect you"

"First of al he is mad at me second of all Inuyasha is no match for them third I will no endanger SHIPPOU!"

"Shippou?"

"My pup!"

"You are unmarked, you have no mate"

"He is adopted"

"You took in someone else's measly little brat?"

"Yes, and shippou is no measly little brat" I growled.

"Good I succeeded in making you mad now fight properly"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"slash slash splat swish thunk

the demon guts were flying every where

Still the demons swarmed around them

Back to back they fought when suddenly Sesshumaru when down due to a swipe across his chest that was poison filled

"Sesshumaru?" Kagome felt Sesshumaru fall

She looked around and saw a demon heading for the kill

"NOO!"

She was standing over him getting beaten badly because there was no one protecting her back.

Then finally she had taken one to many hits kaboom the earth for a mile in every direction around her and Sesshumaru was scorched and barren the castle was the only thing intact because she had put a barrier around it. Darkness surrounded her as she gave in to the pain and weakness.


	6. chapter 6

I DON'T OWN INU OR ANYONE ELSE

sry for taking forevr ppls enjoy

* * *

he conjured his cloud up and lightly steped on it. as it floated towards kaede's hut he tried to get her to wake. even though it would pt her in more pain she would be less likely to go in to a comma. how could he wake her? she didn't stir when he talked to her or when he rubbed her face. he had to get her to wake. he felt her yukai draining this isn't good she is becoming totally human as a human she won't be able to heal her injuries fast enough. he felt a tear slip down his cheek what? this sesshumaru does not cry this sesshumaru never shows emotions how did this girl break my barrier? and in so little time too? what was with this girl how can this girl work her way into my heart?

kag's pov (a/n sry for the abrviatons but i am short on time and needed to update)

(all this is thoughts untill i say it isn't so just to let u know)

water? do i smell salt? wait salt and water, tears? who would be cring? why would they be crying? warmth? i feel warmth? and smell ..... SESSHUMARU??????????????

(sesshu's pov)

she is sturring! "kagome stay still i am going to kaede's to get u medicine"

"what happened?"

"we were ambushed"

"i don't remember any of it"

"don't try right now just relaxe, but don't fall asleep on me. u have to stay awake"

"sesshumaru-sama your hurt too"

"heh a scratch like that doesn't hurt this sesshumaru."

"whatever"

sesshumaru could still feel her getting weaker and weaker but he was getting there

he could see the hut but he felt her yukai totally leave her body and he felt her fall unconciense. damn he alighted from his cloud and rushed throught hte door luckily inuyasha was not there kaede, shippo, sange and miroku were there as i walked in everyne looked stunned but kaede moved into action. she told me to set her down on a mat by the fire. after i had done so she took one look at kagme and gathered herbs from the room and told sango and miroku to fill several buckets full of water she took the one full bucket that was in the room and started heating the water she started to remove kagomes clothing i was sitting there being uslees but i coldn't move i was just sitting next to kaome staring at the floor. i was gonna loose her i knew it. timed passed as hey treated kagome and it had been three days since i had came i had not eaten or spoken and when inu yasha had come bac he had yelled at me and i just sat there i felt like scum i had let kagome be hurt finnally kaede spoke to me. she said "what happened here sesshumaru-sama?"

as i explained everything they just all stared. when i finished kaede said "so shes a demon now?" "hai" "why does she not appear to be a demon and y is her demon blood not healing her?" "her yukai has ebbed away" inu yasha finially got it he lookedat sesshumaru and sessumaru for the first time in 3 days looked away from that one spot on the floor.he had gotten inu yasha to understand.

kaede understood and looked at kagome. everyone drifted for the rest of the day in and out of the hut. as night fell they all went to sleep and i looked at kagome i knew she wouldn't live much longer like this but i wasn't sure she would like the option.

i picked up kagome and walked out side i wasn't going to let her die like this, because i love her. wait when did that happen and where did that come from? oh well i can't deny it i won't let the demoness i love die like this at the hands of stupid demons.

* * *

ya anyways plz review and ya oh btw i love my reviewers and thanks and i will ry and update soon 


	7. short little thing

i don't own inu yasha or any other people but the one demon lord

(this isn't really a chapter just a short segment)

i couldn't decide what i wanted to do next so read this

i had one choice. it was risky but had to try.

my options were a)whatch her die b) take her as my mate bbut that will backfire if she doesn't want to be my mate or c) lose myy youkai to her and i will become a human for a moon cycle and then hanyo for a year at least.

ok i know it is a little odd but know u must review and choose one plz i will write as soon as possible after i get at least 5 reviews on which to pick and you guys can email me too

thanks i love you all for reading and hopefully reviewing but i had writers block for a while but i am cured now so as soon as i know which one u guys want i will go and write it

thanks


End file.
